Algemas e Gotas
by Mica-Chan
Summary: A história se passa entre o #37 e #38 do mangá e foi escrita em 2004 por alguma razão só hoje estou postando aqui .


**ALGEMAS E GOTAS**

by Mica-chan

Fazia pouco mais de 40 dias que Yagami Light e Ryuuzaki haviam chegado a um acordo, e desde então suas vidas tinham se resumido a uma total falta de privacidade. As algemas não eram de todo incômodas, mas ter alguém a todo instante controlando cada gesto que faziam, sim.

Light olhou para o rapaz de olhos arregalados estirado na cama, fitando o teto do quarto. Ele sabia que não eram apenas as algemas que os ligava, mas as câmeras de segurança, os microfones e toda a parafernália que L montara para garantir que ele tivesse conhecimento de cada atitude que Light tomasse. Era uma sensação opressora. As algemas eram retiradas por períodos tão pequenos (apenas para trocarem as camisas) que quase se tornaram parte do corpo de Yagami, mas a falta de privacidade o enlouquecia cada vez mais.

A primeira vez que foram para o banho, acreditara que ficaria livre do outro rapaz, mas não, Ryuuzaki dissera 'juntos 24 horas por dia' e assim vinha sendo. Não teria qualquer problema, se não fosse o olhar penetrante de L observando cada gesto seu sob o chuveiro. Sentia-se exposto, e, embora tivesse certeza que escondia perfeitamente seu desconforto, ele estava lá, guardado dentro dele.

O que mais o irritava é que para L tudo aquilo parecia tão natural quanto respirar. Misa acusara (não poucas vezes) Ryuuzaki de ser um pervertido, e ele não podia deixar de pensar se ela não teria razão. Nenhuma vez L negou as palavras de Misa, e apesar de garantir que não iria interferir nos encontros da garota com Light, estava sempre presente, observando-a, julgando-a, analisando o relacionamento dos dois, o que desagradava profundamente a modelo.

Light não saiba se agradecia à presença de Ryuuzaki ou se o desprezava por isso. Não fora o próprio L quem pedira que ele tivesse mais intimidade com Misa? Ele negara, é claro (não queria aproveitar-se dos sentimentos da garota, mas a verdade é que em nenhum momento interessara-se por ela), mas então por que Ryuuzaki continuava a atrapalhar deliberadamente toda e qualquer oportunidade que a modelo tinha de se aproximar dele? Com certeza as algemas poderiam ser retiradas por alguns poucos minutos...todas as malditas salas tinham escutas e câmeras!

"Yagami-kun, vai ficar parado ao lado da cama a noite inteira?"

A voz de L o tirou de seus devaneios e voltou a sua atenção para o rapaz deitado, os cabelos escuros e revoltos contrastando com o branco-neve do travesseiro.

"Não estou com sono".

"Então por que pediu para vir deitar?" Ryuuzaki sentou-se e puxou os joelhos para si, abraçando-os por força do hábito, o que fez com que Light fosse arrastado para a cama pela corrente que os unia.

O rapaz deu de ombros, sentando por fim ao lado de L. "Estava entediado. Por mais que eu queira capturar Kira e provar que eu não sou o assassino que você acha que sou, tem horas que ficar analisando as informações cansa".

Ryuuzaki mordiscou o polegar, pensativo. "Não pensei que Yagami-kun fosse ficar entediado. Mas acho que é normal...eu só não sei se..." Virou-se para Light, com a expressão usual que sempre fazia Yagami lembrar-se de um gato assustado. "Quer assistir algum filme?"

A pergunta o surpreendeu. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, não saberia dizer se realmente conhecia L. Ou melhor, provavelmente conhecia L muito bem, mas e a verdadeira pessoa por trás do personagem? Não conseguia deixar de pensar que ninguém ali no Centro tinha qualquer noção do que realmente se passava na mente do rapaz.

Colocaram o DVD e se arrastaram para a cama. Light recostou-se contra a profusão de travesseiros e Ryuuzaki sentou com os joelhos junto ao peito, olhando para a tela. Seus olhos registravam a história que se desenrolava, mas sua atenção estava nos movimentos relaxados do rapaz ao seu lado e à respiração que pouco a pouco se acalmava, sinal de que Yagami adormecera. Finalmente os créditos subiram e L desligou a TV, permitindo-se olhar para o seu único amigo, aquele que ele tinha certeza que era o assassino que vinha caçando há meses. Retirou alguns dos travesseiros que serviam de apoio para a cabeça do rapaz e sentiu que ele estremecia levemente.

Olhou de relance para o laptop ao lado da cama, refletindo se deveria ou não continuar o trabalho, mas um puxão suave na corrente que se anelava ao seu pulso o fez voltar-se para Light. Mordiscou o polegar mais uma vez, decidindo por fim juntar-se ao outro. Se ele estivesse certo, e não acreditava que pudesse errar realmente, sempre haveria o dia seguinte para conseguir compreender, não quem era Kira, mas como ele era capaz de escapar de suas mãos quando estava certo de tê-lo alcançado.

FIM.

**Nota da autora 01: **Esta história foi escrita em 2004, bem como os comentários que fiz a seguir. Mas só agora (março de 2008) postei aqui por alguma razão desconhecida. Será que eu já havia postado antes e foi deletada e eu esqueci!?? Sei lá, mistério...

**Nota da autora 02 (originalmente escrita em 2004):** Esta foi outra daquelas experiências que eu nunca deveria ter começado. Invoquei de fazer uma fic de Death Note (que, a propósito, não tem nada a ver com o resultado final dessa fic aqui...um dia, se a preguiça não matar, eu escrevo a outra idéia que eu tinha em mente) e novamente me dei 60 minutos de prazo.

Eis o meu grande erro. Fui interrompida inúmeras vezes, tive que atender uma cliente quando faltava 15 minutos para o meu prazo terminar, voltei mais de uma hora depois (e já tinha perdido todo o pique) e só com 15 minutos restante...minha secretária queria contar algo para mim, e eu delicadamente disse: "cala a boca e só volta a falar comigo daqui 15 minutos" (ok, não foi bem assim, mas esse é o espírito).

Enfim, a fic está aí, para quem quiser ler...e chorar. Eu ainda cavo um buraco e me escondo por conta dessas aberrações que eu escrevo...

Eu só gostaria de avisar aos leitores em geral que...bem, eu desisti de tentar escrever bem.Esse é umdos motivos pelo qual eu tenho feito esses desafios comigo mesmo. Ando travada há mais de2 anos e meio e...apesar de eu desprezar a gama depseudo-escritores que existem por aí afora que fazem de conta que sabem escrever e só nos apresentam lixo (e não falo de 'histórias' eu falo de como redigir mesmo), resolvi me juntar aos pseudos e simplesmente colocar as coisas no papel, sem ficar me preocupando muito.

Com isso, peço desculpa a quem se interessar e ler minhas fics...meu objetivo não é desrespeitar (de forma alguma) o leitor, mas sim, conseguir destravar um bloqueio que vem me acompanhando há mais tempo do que eu estou conseguindo agüentar.


End file.
